1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail row, particularly to one whose nail heads are strong enough to endure striking and have great combination force after nailed in workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional nail row 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is composed of a plurality of T-shaped nails 11 connected together alongside. Each nail 11 is formed integral with a nail head 111 and a nail shank 112, and the nail head 111 has its topside formed with a striking portion 113 a little wider than the thickness of the nail shank 112 for the striking device (P) of a nailing gun to strike thereon and nail two workpieces together. Further, each nail shank 112 has the surface of its front and rear side respectively provided with a plurality of horizontal recessed lines 114 parallel to the lower plane of the nail head 111. Furthermore, when the nails 11 of the conventional nail row 10 are connected together alongside, the topsides of the nails 11 are respectively positioned at different heights so as to form an oblique nail row 10 with preset inclination, applicable to a nailing gun with an oblique nail cartridge.
A horizontal or an oblique nail row 10 has the nail shanks 112 of its nails 11 respectively nailed in workpieces to combine them together, and the horizontal recessed lines 114 of the nail shank 112 are able to increase frictional resistance between the nail shanks 112 and the workpieces so as to enhance their combination strength. However, the horizontal recessed lines 114 of the nail shank 112 are two short to produce enough frictional resistance, unable to obtain an excellent effect of combination. In addition, the nail head 111 of the nail 11 only serves as a striking portion and the plane under the nail head 111 can do nothing but rest on the workpiece 20, both of them unable to help strengthen the combination of the workpieces 20.